As is well known to those skilled in the art, it is desired to provide lubricating oil systems which minimize the friction between moving parts of a machine. Constant attempts are being made to find new techniques and compositions which may permit improved operation.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel compositions and a process for preparing these compositions. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.